


Crave You

by kawaiilinski



Category: Glee
Genre: Kum - Freeform, Kum Week, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiilinski/pseuds/kawaiilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s eyes dart across Sam’s face, just waiting for Ashton Kutcher and a camera crew to jump out at any second. Sam isn’t really coming out to him in the locker room. This isn’t a thing that’s actually happening in Kurt Hummel’s life.</p><p>Except it is.</p><p>(Season 2 rewrite starting at 2x04 because I apparently hate myself as much as I hate Glee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kum week babies~  
> Totally unbeta'd, apologies in advance!

Kurt clears his throat as he takes a few steps into the locker room. Sam turns, squinting to keep the stream of water out of his eye.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to go all _Shawshank_ on you.” He laughs hesitantly.

“This is kind of weird. Guys usually don’t… talk to each other in here.” Sam says, the tips of his fingers slowly starting to refocus their attention to the shampoo he was attempting to massage into his scalp.

“Well, this can’t wait.” Kurt continues as his eyes quickly fall to his feet before looking back up at Sam. “I’m setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee.” The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. “Someone that the world deems more appropriate.”

“Did I do something to offend you?”

“No, no! It’s not you, it’s me.” Kurt thinks it sounds just as stupid as he feels for saying it. “You’ve been honorable, actually, and I wish you the best, but I’ve realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level.”

“Really.” Sam deadpans and Kurt’s eyes widen slightly in surprise.

“Of course. I-“

“So Finn has nothing to do with this? He didn’t…he didn’t tell you what it would look like, the two of us singing a song together?” Sam clenches his jaw and scrunches his eyes before ducking his head back under the water.

Kurt just stands there, unsure of what to say now that he’s been busted.

“Well, he told me. And you know what I told him?” Kurt shakes his head. “I told him that I already gave you my word. If you really don’t want to sing with me, I get it, I know I’m not like the best singer in glee, but I don’t want you to do this because you think I have a problem singing with a dude.”

“I just didn’t want to make things harder for you here,” Kurt confesses and crosses his arms in front of him. “You’re new and you’re going out for the team and… I’m okay with who I am, but not everyone is. This is high school. I don’t want some small minded jerk making your life harder just for saying hi to me in the lunchroom.”

“I’m okay with who I am too, and I’m not going to let them bother me. I like what I like, and I’d really like to sing with you, Kurt.” Sam rests his arms on top of the half wall covering Sam’s lower half, and Kurt snaps back to reality. Sam Evans is naked, talking to Kurt, looking at Kurt.

His eyes dart across Sam’s face, just waiting for Ashton Kutcher and a camera crew to jump out at any second. Sam isn’t really coming out to him in the locker room. This isn’t a thing that’s actually happening in Kurt Hummel’s life.

Except it is.

 _Did he just…!? No. No, he just doesn’t know how I think it sounded. This is in my head. I can’t keep salivating every time a frustratingly cute, frustratingly straight boy rings my bell, I’m better than a dog._ Kurt thinks, unsure of what to say. His eyes drop when he feels like he’s been holding Sam’s gaze for too long and unintentionally gives Sam a once over. Kurt thinks he sees Sam smile, but it has to be the heat from the steam getting to him.

“You know, they make special shampoo for color-treated hair.” He says after a few seconds, smirking coquettishly before turning to leave. Sam blushes.

“I don’t dye my hair dude.”

“Uh huh.” Kurt calls back teasingly as he leaves the room.

 ***

When Kurt suggested they do Beyoncé, he had been mostly kidding. Mostly. But Sam was already scrolling through Kurt’s iPod to see what they could do.

“I could play the guitar while we sing. You’d have to hit all of the high notes, though.” Sam thought aloud while he listened to a few tracks. Kurt was going to tell Sam about his dad catching him getting his Beyoncé on with Brittany and Tina in the basement before he got distracted thinking about his competition with Rachel over hitting the high F in Defying Gravity.

“I can do it.” Kurt is confident. She won last year, but this would be Kurt’s time to shine. “Are you really going to sing Beyoncé with me?” Kurt giggles as he asks.

Sam looks up at him from the floor, one ear bud still firmly in place. “You’re not going to make me wear a leotard, are you?”

“Not today.” Sam laughs.  
 _Finn would have been terrified if I said that to him._ Kurt can’t help but think. He didn’t expect hanging out with Sam to be so easy. Sam doesn’t care about his foot resting against Kurt’s or the way Kurt touches his arm when he starts telling stories, and that makes Kurt feel at ease. He’s used to people – even the guys in glee – making sure they don’t sit too close, as if Kurt has this homosexual force field surrounding his body that shocks straight men if they sit less than six inches away.

Finn opens the door with two glasses of warm milk in hand and looks surprised to see Sam and Kurt sitting side by side on Kurt’s bed while some blue guys try to capture dragons on the TV across the room. 

“Hey, Sam,” Finn says slowly, “I didn’t know you were coming over.” Kurt answers Finn’s raised eyebrow with a bitchy glare.

“We’ve been working on our duet. Maybe if _somebody_ hadn’t been wasting our time, we could have prepared a little sooner.” Kurt shoots back, instinctively scooting a few inches away from Sam the longer Finn stares at them.

“I’m uh, gonna go. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Kurt.” Sam gets off the bed and grabs his backpack and notebook from the floor. He stops briefly to nod at Finn and clap him on the shoulder. Finn waits until Sam is upstairs and opening the front door to say anything.

“Dude, I thought we talked-“

“Stop right there, Finn. I’m tired of everyone making me feel like I’m some predatory gay that’s going to lunge at the first guy to say two words to me. He wants to sing with me too, Finn! He told me he did, and he told me what you said, and I can’t believe you’d say something like that to somebody I just wanted to get to know.” All of Kurt’s frustration cause tears to spring to his eyes, but he’s determined not to cry. At least Finn has the decency to look ashamed.

“Kurt, I, I mean Rachel and I, we never meant any of it that way. You know how Karofsky and those guys are more than anyone. We just wanted to make sure Sam would stick around.”

“And you think I’m going to be the one that scares him off? We were having a good time. A really, really good time, actually! And I’m sorry, okay, if I made you uncomfortable in the past, but that doesn’t mean everyone feels as uncomfortable around me as you do.”

“You’re right. I was out of line and I’m sorry. And I’m sorry you think I’m uncomfortable around you. I know I’m not like the greatest at this thing but I know you’re an awesome dude, and an awesome friend, and you’re like my brother or something, I guess I’ve still just got some insecurities of my own to work on.” Kurt looks up at Finn with his lips pursed but adjusts the position of his legs to let Finn sit down on the bed with him.

“I know you were just looking out for him. And me. I don’t know how your teammates will react to their newest player singing with Lady Hummel, but I know they won’t be happy when they find out.” Part of him agrees with Finn. Being in glee club is social suicide in and of itself, but being friends with McKinley’s first (and only) openly gay student would open Sam up to a whole new world of hostilities.

“It’s not your fault. Karofsky and Azimio and those guys, they don’t matter. And all of us, we know they don’t matter, and Sam will too.”  
Kurt smiled. “Thank you, Finn.”

 ***

They win.

That’s why Rachel is going through his closet. He’s not sure why she thinks he’s not perfectly capable of dressing himself for a dinner (“A date!” she squeals) with Sam Evans or why he should take fashion advice from Rachel Berry of all people, but Kurt decides to humor her. Besides, it’s not like he can kick her out after Finn gave her his house key (“I just lose it all the time anyway!” was his excuse when Carole found out.)

“Has he said anything about your date tonight?”

“It’s not a date,” he says softly as he rolls his eyes, “but he did say he was excited for tonight.”

“Excited for your date.” She winks, holding a button down in each hand for him to look at. He groans, falling back onto the bed and covering his face with his hands.

“Don’t encourage me. I can’t keep chasing after straight boys. Enough is enough.” Kurt joked weakly, scooting over when he felt Rachel sit beside him.

“I know you’re lonely,” she says softly, “I can’t even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can’t act on for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed, or worse. But we’re going to win Nationals this year, and you know how we’re going to do that?”

Kurt opens his fingers enough to look at Rachel.

“Because we have you. And Sam.” 

Kurt smiles.

“That’s true.”

 ***

“I’m pretty sure Quinn told me they don’t even make these fresh,” Kurt says he takes a breadstick from the basket, “they fly them in frozen from some factory in the Dominican Republic.”

“I once caught some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican. Hey, hey, hey.” 

“Oh my God, was that Matthew McConaughey?” He laughs. Sam, embarrassed, nods. “It was perfect. Can you do others?” Sam’s face lights up and he starts doing impression after impression. Each one is spot on and Kurt has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. They almost don’t notice their waitress walking towards them with their food.

“Careful, this one’s hot.” She says as she places Sam’s plate in front of him, a piece of white paper sticking out from underneath it. Written on it can only be, Kurt assumes, her name and number.

“I don’t know what’s better, the sound you made when I did my Kermit the Frog voice, or the look you just gave that waitress.” Sam whispers conspiratorially. Kurt scoffs and reaches for his water.

“Did she spray that piece of paper with Eau du Desperation or something? I swear I can smell it from over here.” He grumbles.

“I dunno. Maybe I should tell her she’s barking up the wrong tree.” Sam laughs and shakes his head while cutting the massive steak in front of him.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your girlfriend getting jealous of… Cindy-with-an-I.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He says quietly, not looking up at Kurt, who makes every attempt not to choke on the sip of water he just took.

“So you _are_ gay?” He leans forward slightly and tries to keep the smug grin off his face. He KNEW it, he totally knew it, even if he didn’t explicitly know it. No straight teenage boy keeps a bottle of Honey Blonde Instant Highlights in his backpack. He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

_RUDE. Unbelievably rude, and creepy, and he’s never going to-_

“I dunno about that, I just know that I like people.” He shrugged, taking a bite of his steak. How could he be so nonchalant about this when Kurt felt like doing somersaults and cartwheels?

“So, is this a date, then?” Kurt asks after a few minutes of silence, too nervous to stop twirling his pasta around his fork.

“Do you want it to be?” Sam’s flirting with him now, he’s definitely flirting.

“Maybe.” Kurt can feel the blush climb up his neck to his cheeks.

“Then it’s a date.” Sam’s foot brushes against Kurt’s once, twice, and they’re suddenly playing footsy and giggling over their food.

_It’s a date._


End file.
